


Touch

by Aaronlisa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e16 The Body, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Tara does her best to comfort Buffy when it's just the two of them. (Set during 5x16 The Body.)
Kudos: 4





	Touch

Buffy looks away from her after Tara tells her that death - no matter the circumstance - is always sudden. Tara's overwhelmed by memories of her own grief and by Buffy's grief. She doesn't know what she should do. Buffy's pain and loss is a palpable thing. And Tara feels as if she's intruding on an intensely private moment. 

She wants to somehow comfort Buffy because the Slayer has always been kind to her. Somewhat distant but kind to her. And she can't forget how Buffy stood up to Tara's family for her. Yet everything feels awkward. She barely knew Joyce. not like how Willow or Xander did.

The moment seems to stretch on forever and then Tara rests her hand on Buffy's. She gently squeezes her hand. Buffy turns to her and Tara's heart breaks for the Slayer.

"If there's anything you need," Tara quietly says. "Anything at all, let me know." 

She knows the words aren't enough. Just like she knows that what Buffy really needs right now is her mother whole, healthy and alive. But it's all she has. Buffy nods and gives her a tenuous smile. Tara can feel Buffy's handle tremble underneath her own. 

Tara moves her hand because she somehow knows that Buffy doesn't like for anyone to see her weak. Not even her dearest friends who she's always had to be so strong for. She tries to convey without words that she understands the pressing weight of Buffy's enormous grief and that things will eventually stop hurting as much as they are now. 

"Maybe later we could go for coffee," Buffy quietly says. 

"If you want," Tara replies. 

The last thing she wants to do is pressure Buffy. Or make her feel guilty about offering to do something now when she must be out of her mind with grief. Before Buffy can say anything, Willow, Xander and Anya are back. Their hands almost comically filled with food and beverages .Tara softly sighs. 

She wishes that there was some magical fix for all of this. To help them through their pain. But she knows that nothing will make this better but time. 

((END))

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re-watched 5x16 "The Body," and I felt that the scene between Tara and Buffy was missing something.


End file.
